Cuentos cortos para noches largas
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Una serie de cuentos varios sin una conexión necesaria. Amor, drama, criminalidad, comedia, miedo y una pizca de Rock 'n' Roll cuando haga falta. Con algo de historia larga, más libre que una común; con algo de sinsentidos. De todos modos confío en que podrán encontrar algún cuento de su agrado entre la colección.
1. Chapter 1

**Amores viejos y otros absurdos.**

El sentimiento no le resultaba del todo ajeno cuando lo pensaba bien y eso la tranquilizaba bastante, al menos en un principio. No tenía que buscar mucho en si misma ni tenía que revisar libros o hacer preguntas vergonzosas. Sabía lo que le pasaba, tan solo estaba enamorada; y lo hacía como siempre lo había hecho, del modo más estúpido posible, del más absurdo y sin sentido que podía hacerse.

Acentuar con el recuerdo lo que ocurría le parecía cómodo, porque al menos había superado todos los anteriores y no encontraba ningún motivo para pensar que no podría hacer lo mismo con el que tenía enfrente.

La primera vez había sido a los seis años, poco antes de conocer la magia y hacer de ella su mayor deseo; en ese entonces era tan solo una niña como cualquier otra y un día descubrió que se había enamorado perdidamente. Su madre pareció increíblemente sorprendida por la noticia, mucho más de lo que la pequeña Atsuko se había imaginado cuando se lo confesó. Entonces había empezado una marejada de preguntas y risas extrañas que no había sabido interpretar, luego llegó la correcta _"¿De quién?"_ y apenas respondió observó a su madre burlándose de ella y de su primer amor.

Se había enamorado de un frasco con galletas.

Un par de gritos de rabia y no pocos berrinches en el suelo de la cocina por no apoyar su relación llegaron primero, seguidos inmediatamente de algunas carcajadas más y una fotografía de humillación del momento en que escapaba con su amado en brazos y se encerraba en su habitación a planear el futuro que les aguardaba con su romance clandestino.

La cosa se complicó más de lo necesario cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían terminado las golosinas y ya no sentía nada por el recipiente vacío con forma de gato que en el fondo le desagradaba bastante. Entonces volvieron a rellenarlo y decidió que ya no le gustaban las galletas, ni los gatos de cerámica rellenos de ellas.

Después de la magia su siguiente gran amor había sido volar, y vaya que había llegado a desearlo lo suficiente para arriesgar su vida por él. _"¡Solo necesito creer!"_ le había gritado a su madre, repleta de confianza y autosuficiencia cuando se lo anunció, aunque temiendo más burlas de su parte. _"Bien, pero no importara que coloque unos cuantos cojines cerca del sofá ¿no?"_ le había respondido y decidió que no debía ser problema.

Saltó esperando cruzar el salón sobre la escoba que cargaba y descubrió lo mucho que podía doler caer de rodillas desde un metro de altura, aun haciéndolo sobre un montón de almohadas en el suelo, y lo mucho que una risa ahogada de la persona correcta era capaz de lastimar el orgullo de alguien.

Aquella vez prefirió llorar sola, después de que su madre le curo las heridas y le ofreció un par de botanas saladas que le gustaban. Más tarde consideró que tal vez colocar algo para la caída en el suelo había hecho pensar a la escoba que no confiaba en ella lo suficiente, y lo intentó con algunas cuantas variaciones en la altura y lo que la esperaba en el fondo si algo salía mal.

La experiencia de pasar una semana en el hospital, con regaños y llantos de su madre, le habían sido bastante como para olvidarse de ese amor y traerlo al terreno más real, asegurándose de no hacer algo estúpido con esa idea como lo había prometido.

Entonces regresaba a la actualidad, tan solo porque lo que más amaba estaba ahí, saltándose algunas tonterías de las que prefería olvidarse. Estaba enamorada de nuevo y la naturaleza de sus objetivos no había cambiado nada.

Se volvió para mirarle y le pareció que le tenía tremendamente cerca. Había conseguido sentarse a su lado tan solo con el pretexto de necesitar explicaciones sobre algunos temas de la clase y la había obligado, sin necesidad, inventado que le debía un favor por alguna excusa estúpida que no lograba recordar bien, pero lo importante es que había funcionado.

Los cabellos rubios, brillantes y perfectamente cuidados, los labios delgados tan rosas y cálidos en apariencia; la piel de porcelana sin la menor de las imperfecciones que la hacían parecer una muñeca ridículamente bien fabricada y los ojos de un azul gélido, claros como gotas de agua, pesados como bloques de hielo, sencillamente hipnotizantes. Era especialmente aquella mirada confusa, con una ceja alzada y un raro sentimiento de irritación que le devolvía.

– _¿Se supone que para esto me pediste ayuda?_ – La voz innecesariamente madura, severa e imposible de interpretar le revolvió la cabeza. Cada palabra pronunciada al volumen perfecto para mantener la conversación privada.

– _¿Eh? ¡No!, es que…_– Contestó arrepintiéndose de cada cosa que salía de su boca, casi gritando y temiendo atraer la atención de alguien más. La expresión se suavizo de inmediato en una mueca divertida y comprensiva, desagradablemente bella, como si deseara tranquilizarla ante todo.

– _¿Podrías repetirlo de un modo algo más coherente?_ – Regresó con voz de terciopelo y tanta amabilidad que no hubiera podido enojarse por su elección de palabras aun intentándolo.

–_Pe-perdón, me distraje_– Respondió la asiática sin despegar la mirada de los zafiros que amaba.

–_De acuerdo, pero presta algo más de atención por favor_. – Dijo como si suspirara, extrañamente atenta, mirando a la castaña como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo – _Cuanto antes resuelvas tus dudas antes podrás volver con tus_ amigas– Concluyó, intentando ser amable y alentadora, sonriendo, acercándole una nota con apuntes importantes mientras volvía la vista a la maestra.

Akko observó el papel largamente, incapaz de leer ni una palabra, sin alcanzar a entender el parloteo de la docente, muy dentro de sí misma como para pensar. Cerró los ojos con la impresión de que eso le ayudaría en algo, y entonces pudo verla.

Diana Cavendish. Su brillante cabello rubio, su piel falta de imperfecciones, sus misteriosos labios rosados y sus brillantes ojos azules; todas las cosas con las que se habían acercado lentamente, todas las cortas conversaciones que la habían convencido de que era una persona increíble, todas las situaciones que habían compartido antes y todas los rasgos que habían formado su amor.

Decidió que no podía olvidarla, que esta vez se trataba de algo distinto, de algo completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Era algo más que un terco amor o una tontería pasajera, y supo también que era igual de imposible que todos los demás, igual de estúpido y absurdo que cada uno en su pasado.

Sintió entonces las lágrimas correr en sus mejillas.

* * *

_18/11/19_

**Espero sus reviews y esas cosas que impulsan a seguir tecleando tonterías.**

**Bye, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿A dónde vas?**

Te sientas al borde de la cama sin decir nada, sacándote las sabanas de encima con un movimiento cuidadoso y lento, calculado y frío, imparable a fuerza de no tener ni una pizca de duda. Nunca dejas oportunidad para cuestionarte algo, y aun así lo intento. El rumor sordo de la lluvia lo llena todo y me calienta el pecho con su rara omnipresencia.

– _¿A dónde vas?_ – Te pregunto recargándome sobre un codo, intentando mirarte al rostro pese a que me das la espalda y creo, o me gusta creer, que lo sabes.

No respondes de inmediato, incluso parece que no me escuchas. Es una costumbre odiosa, tan odiosa y maligna como tú. Dejas la duda flotar en el aire como si estuvieras obligada a darle emoción, a convertir tus palabras en declaraciones concienzudas y concretas, pero aun así hablaras sin decir nada cuando sea el momento y yo escuchare sin querer entender nada porque así es como lo hacemos siempre, así es como se debe hacer.

–_A ninguna parte en especial_– Contestas por fin, sin volverte, inclinándote para calzarte las sandalias y descubriendo una generosa porción de la piel de tu espalda ante mis ojos. El pijama se mantiene levantado y mis pupilas arañan la superficie de porcelana una y otra vez hasta que lo corriges con una sola mano.

Esperas quieta en tu sitio, aun sin mirarme pero sabiendo que hace falta decir más. Todo es un poco más complicado de lo que me gustaría, y de lo que te gustaría a ti también quiero pensar; un tanto más tonto e insensato de lo que es correcto. Tu respuesta es menos concreta de lo que podría, pero las tuyas siempre lo son, o quizá notaste que el lugar es lo menos importante de todo. La situación arroja muy pocas opciones como para encontrar una que llamar "mejor" y demasiadas como para ser sencilla. Ya no queda tiempo para buscar, ahora solo queda responder.

– _¿Por qué?_ – No puedo evitar preguntarte. Temo que mi tono delate más de lo que quiero, tú no reaccionas. Tu silencio suele ser denso, largo y difícil de tragar, hecho como para forzarme a seguir hablando pero la música de la tormenta evita que funcione, al menos en buena parte.

–_Supongo que porque quiero…_– Respondes tras algunos segundos, alzando ligeramente los hombros. Las palabras me resultan más dolorosas de lo necesario. Pronunciadas al aire sin dirección clara, como si presintieras lo mucho que pueden lastimar.

Trago el nudo en mi garganta y encuentro el que se ha formado en mi cabeza. No hay nada que decir a eso pero las ganas de replicarte algo se me escapan a modo gemido, un desliz de aire entre los labios que me enturbia la vista. No encuentro una razón y me avergüenzo de no poder justificarme; entonces giras a medias tu cuerpo y me observas casi preocupada.

No dices nada, te mantienes en silencio porque sabes más de lo que dices y yo no abro la boca porque sé que sabes más, lo sé más de lo que me gustaría saberlo. Tus ojos claros y mentirosos son suficiente para mí, suficiente como para conmoverme y orillarme a llorar más, a hablar de más. Me recuesto otra vez y te doy la espalda porque de pronto decido que no quiero que me mires.

–_Sí_– Regreso por decir algo, nada más para comenzar a llenar mi turno. El suave golpe de las gotas contra las ventanas y el aroma a tierra mojada se encargan del resto.

– _¿Estas bien?_ – Preguntas acercándote un poco, tan preocupada que no puedo entender porque estoy así de enojada contigo de un segundo a otro.

–_Sí, estoy bien, no pasa nada_– Me apresuro a decir cuando presiento que tu mano ya está demasiado cerca de tocarme, porque si lo haces no podré seguir ocultándote nada.

Todo dice mucho más de lo que desearía que dijera.

–_De acuerdo. Regresare en un momento_– Concluyes, y logro sentir tú peso desaparecer del lecho. Ya no contengo los suspiros que terminan en lamentos ni los parpadeos que acaban en lágrimas. Tu ausencia me duele un poco más de lo que jamás pensé.

Alzo la mano para tocar mis labios con un par de dedos. El sabor de la última vez que tocaron los tuyos regresa, tan vívidamente que me parece incluso escuchar tu respiración frente a mí, sentir tu aliento contra mi rostro. La cosa no comenzó bien, no como debería y cada vez estoy más convencida de que tampoco terminara como quisiera; pero aun así quiero continuarla hasta el final.

Quiero creer que tu igual, quiero creerlo más de lo que lo creo.

Regresas y te recuestas con el mismo cuidado que al irte. Me diriges algunas cuantas palabras que no encuentro cómo responder así que me quedo callada, intentando que pienses que me dormí; y lo crees, o tal vez solo interpretas la falta de respuesta como una y te silencias hasta que tu respiración se hace profunda y tu presencia cálida.

Ya no recuerdo cual fue la excusa ¿Por qué duermes junto a mí en lugar de hacerlo en tu propia cama que está en la misma habitación? Seguramente porque ella esta fuera hoy, sino no lo harías; o tal vez es por la lluvia. Es un momento especial, un insoportablemente triste ¿Es solo porque te lo pedí? Te invite a hacerlo, lo solté como una broma en medio de una corta charla, pero tengo la impresión de que al final amabas lo entendimos como una petición.

No importa. El recuerdo de lo cerca que hemos estado y lo lejos que podemos estar aun en el mismo lecho me pesa más de lo que es bueno. Te extrañe antes de que te fueras y ahora que lo has hecho no puedes volver, no hasta que la noche haya pasado y podamos comenzar de nuevo y de un modo distinto, pero tampoco puedo olvidarte.

Tu nombre se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza y me pregunto si es que lo mismo pasara dentro de ti, y si es que pasa ¿Pasara conmigo?

"_Diana"_ pronuncio hacía adentro, en medio de una larga inhalación de aire fino y fresco, húmedo y salvaje.

Entonces siento tu mano posarse sobre mi hombro.

* * *

19/11/19

**Que final tan... estándar.**

**Actualización "rápida" porque los cuentos cortos se escriben en poco tiempo y esa clase de cosas.**

**Espero sus reviews y toda la demás palabrería.**

**Bye, Bye.**

**Pd: Volvemos a usar a Diana porque... me gusta el personaje. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Una conversación de pasillo.**

Para Akko recorrer el pasillo cuando ella estaba del otro lado resultaba tan difícil como pasar con máxima calificación un examen de la profesora Finneland, sin haber estudiado ni un minuto. Escalar con la mirada a la persona que esperaba al final, aunque solo esperara por casualidad, le parecía tortuoso, porque siempre comenzaba con la idea de que la cosa tenía un poco de destino.

Ella siempre hablando alegremente con alguna otra persona, riendo sobre temas que, a la asiática, le eran completamente ajenos y cortando el aire con las manos en multitud de ademanes. Lograban hacer parecer increíblemente interesante la conversación pese a la naturalidad con que la llevaban y la expresión relajada de cada una. Akko en cambio, se encontraba con una mochila repentinamente pesada y sintiéndose más torpe que de costumbre.

Solo acertó a agachar la mirada para pensar bien en lo que haría y apretar los puños en un intento de disfrazar el temblor de sus manos. La situación no le gustaba nada. Hubiera preferido rodear toda la zona, incluso el piso completo, con tal de no topársela al final de una esquina; pero había pasado por casualidad, por pura suerte y una enrome cucharadita de obligación.

Reconsideraba todas las pistas que podían haberle indicado que eso pasaría, como los horarios de clases que creía recordar y los encuentros que habían tenido antes. Terminaba por decirse a sí misma que pudo haberse evitado topar con ella, aunque también pensaba que no podía haberlo hecho. Cada vez le parecían más necesarios esos encontronazos repentinos que ninguna de las dos estaba buscando. De todos modos le producían nauseas.

Avanzó algunos metros y alzó los ojos poco a poco, solo un par de centímetros, los necesarios para descubrir sus rodillas cubiertas por las medias blancas del uniforme escolar y encontrar que la otra chica, la extraña que le importaba más bien poco, comenzaba a retirarse por el lado contrario. Entonces notó que las zapatillas que temía, inconfundibles pese a ser parte de un uniforme idéntico a todos los demás, comenzaban a moverse hacía ella y tragó su propio aliento.

Caminar de pronto le parecía extraño, difícil, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Colocar un pie delante de otro era tan simple que jamás había pensado como hacerlo bien y sentirse observada lo tornaba imposible. Cada paso le parecía antinatural y mecánico, e imaginar cómo lo estaría viendo ella le revolvía el estómago de la vergüenza.

Levantando un poco más la mirada se detuvo en el cinturón ajustado del que colgaba una varita replegada y el ligero, casi hipnótico, balanceo de las caderas con cada paso que daba. La simpleza y ligereza de su caminata le hicieron sentir que la suya era incluso menos natural. Tuvo la impresión de que reducía el ritmo de sus pasos y se sintió conmocionada, como si fuera completamente imposible que eso pudiera pasar.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca, a la mitad del pasillo, y se había quedado quieta de la nada. Siempre con esa pose relajada, como si no estuviera pasando nada mientras que estaba ocurriendo todo. El corazón de la castaña se aceleró por la expectación y la boca se le llenó de arena. No podía parar ahora, tampoco podía haberlo hecho antes.

La idea de pasar junto a ella con los ojos cerrados y salir corriendo brilló como una solución real por un instante, pero inmediatamente decidió que eso solo se uniría al raro modo en que caminaba y todo sería peor la próxima vez. Sabía que no soportaría tener que explicar su comportamiento ni darle nombre al pánico que la invadía.

El destino se tornaba más inevitable con cada paso, más pesado e insalvable con cada centímetro. Al final tendrían que hablar y no deseaba quedarse con la mente en blanco cuando llegara el momento.

"_Sin duda ella comenzara con un Hola"_ dijo para sí misma subiendo la mirada. Vislumbró los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y, en un esfuerzo tremendo, escaló lentamente hasta el comienzo del largo cuello con un solo vistazo.

La sensación de haber intentado avanzar dos veces con el mismo pie casi le hace gritar, y por un segundo temió caer de bruces contra el suelo, pero alcanzó a recuperarse sin perder la compostura y decidió que debía dedicarse a encontrar una respuesta correcta en los pocos metros que le quedaban.

"_Y yo responderé otro Hola, luego me detendré frente a ella y la mirare a los ojos"_ Marcó como si escribiera el guion de una obra de teatro. Saber que hacer la hacía sentir algo más cómoda. No tenía que preocuparse por dar respuestas ingeniosas ni por leer su rostro, tan solo debía recordar lo que se dice en situaciones así.

"_¿Cómo estás? Preguntará de inmediato"_ Decidió inflando el pecho y atreviéndose a levantar más la mirada. Se topó con los labios delgados, el comienzo de la fina nariz y los altos pómulos dirigiéndose a ella, pero eso no consiguió acobardarla en lo absoluto. Aceleró el pasó pensando de pronto que todo era un poco ridículo si se miraba del modo correcto.

"_Y yo contestare: Bien ¿y tú? Y así comenzara una agradable conversación"_. Declaró encontrándose con una sonrisa que pensaba perdida y terminando de levantar la cabeza al darse cuenta de que al fin se hallaba frente a ella.

–_Buenos días Atsuko_–. Saludó Diana con timbre formal. La voz distinguida y clara, autoritaria pero de algún raro modo amigable. La sobrecogedora belleza del rostro completo le robó la capacidad de procesar las palabras.

Los gélidos y casi trasparentes ojos azules se encajaron sobre los ardientes orbes rojos opresivamente, demasiado autosuficientes para aguantarlo. Akko deseó cerrarlos al instante.

"_¡Apégate al plan!"_ Gritó una vocecilla al fondo de su cabeza y la asiática eligió asirse a aquel concejo como si se tratara de la única cosa capaz de salvarle la vida.

–_Bien ¿Y Tú?_ – Preguntó sintiendo como su propia sonrisa se volvía angulosa y sus ojos se abrían mucho como único vestigio del grito que había conseguido ahogar. La mirada extrañada de la rubia le bastó para recordar el plan de dar vuelta y "recordar" que tenía cualquier otra cosa mejor que hacer en cualquier otro lado; y decidió que hubiera sido increíble hacer eso.

– _¿He? De acuerdo…_– Respondió la rubia con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa aguda en el rostro. Raramente maligna, burlesca, y condescendiente pese a todo.

–_Yo… ¿eh? no_ –. Intentó explicarse la de menor estatura, alzando las manos hasta el pecho como si se hubiera arrepentido de llevárselas a la boca.

–_Bueno, debó llegar a una clase. Fue "divertido" hablar contigo. Espero que nos veamos luego Atsuko_–. La interrumpió colocando la mano sobre su hombro e inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Comenzó a andar pasando por su lado sin dar tiempo a una contestación ni volver la cabeza, pero una débil risa, suave y fresca como el viento, alcanzó los oídos de la castaña tras unos segundos. Decidió que el asunto había salido bastante bien, mejor que algunas ocasiones antes, y que se sentía repentinamente contenta.

Ella también esperaba verla más tarde, tanto como se pudiera.

* * *

**Sé que no es demasiado pero llevo días escribiéndolo, y con eso me refiero a madurar la idea porque, como tal vez el titulo del fan-fic permita deducir, es un cuento corto. Sin embargo 3 minutos al día por varios días implica que me tarde mucho. **

**Como sea.**

**Esto solo existe para "preguntar", porque no espero una respuesta, si acaso alguien de los que escriben en este fandom lee lo que yo tecleo **

**¿Piensan escribir para navidad algo sobre un muérdago?**

**Háganlo, y piensen en cuantos más lo harán. Me parece un poco divertido.**

**Sin más que decir: Bye, Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una confesión para el amor.**

Su cabello es bastante lindo, sedoso, fino, lacio; se desliza fácilmente entre mis dedos. El tacto suave de su aliento contra mi cuello calienta la piel de un modo extraño, la suavidad de su cuerpo contra mí se reciente con cada respiración y un extraño murmullo sin sentido huye de sus labios. Resulta interesante pensarlo así, porque en verdad no es para tanto, no se trata de nada demasiado controlado o romántico. Tan solo se quedó dormida sobre mí.

Aún hay mucho tiempo antes de que tenga que despertarla. El día esta nublado y no me incomoda mirar al cielo ahora que no hay sol. El césped contra mi espalda es bastante cómodo, la brisa muy fresca... y no es un buen momento para estar con ella, al menos no para que yo lo esté.

Comenzamos a salir de un modo extraño, en una situación tensa, sorpresivamente volátil y curiosamente alegre. Una confesión inesperada de su parte, nada más que un simple _"Diana, me gustas mucho"_ al que no supe cómo reaccionar. Incluso suena raro al recordarlo, pero en su momento fue sorprendente e inmediatamente después casi obvio. supongo que nunca le preste demasiada atención cuando no estaba frente a mí forzándome a hacer cosas, algunas por las cuales realmente le agradezco, así que no lo noté hasta volver la vista atrás.

El inicio no fue malo. Verla nerviosa por cada uno de sus actos resultaba tierno y raramente placentero, descubrir lo inexperta que era respecto a la vida y algunas de las cosas más simples en una relación, y muchas otras que pensaba que cualquiera conocía; encontrar de pronto que me estaba mirando desde hacía un rato sin decir nada, con respiración profunda y gesto complacido. No, nada malo, el inicio fue casi agradable, casi algo más que una mejor amiga.

Llegar más lejos fue lo realmente complicado, porque ella no sabía mucho de mí y me hacía hablar por horas. No es que me molestara, pero había imaginado y esperaba más de ella. No fue, ni es ahora, alguien desagradable, sin embargo tampoco logro ser interesante, o tal vez solo no me apetecía saber mucho de ella a mí.

Un par de besos casi la hacían salir corriendo, un abrazo conseguía que se sonrojara hasta los hombros, un mirada fría podía hacer que se enojara si no la justificaba, al igual que un alago bastaba para contentarla. No me desagradaba, no me disgustaba, pero tampoco la amaba ¿Por qué estaba saliendo con ella? Porque me lo había pedido.

Nunca me pareció que hiciera falta mucho más que eso, pero algo faltaba. No me tomé demasiado enserio la situación y en parte me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, en parte pienso todavía que no me equivoque. Ella no estaba lista para un noviazgo, o tal vez yo solo no quería uno y no puedo apreciar lo mucho que hace por mí.

Unos cuantos regalos tontos frente a mi puerta, un par de cartas con perfumes que ella no acostumbraba usar, algunos gestos incomprensibles que sonreí porque sabía que significaban algo aun cuando no alcanzaba a entender qué. Tal vez sean las diferencias culturales que son más fuertes de lo que imaginamos, tal vez sea ella que siempre me pareció tan distinta a mí. Me agrada, me gusta; pero no la amo.

¿Ella también se siente así? Temo que sea muy obvio, pienso que ambas notamos los pequeños detalles que no puedo evitar al estar juntas. Su timidez se siente absurda, sus gestos irritantes, su humor permanentemente exaltado sea en ira o en alegría o en tristeza o cualquier otra cosa que no amerite tanto pánico. Es más difícil de lo que pude haber pensado, o tal vez no, pero nunca tuve tiempo de pensarlo.

La respuesta había sido igual de veloz y poco significativa. _"Es… inesperado"_ había dicho yo, y vaya que lo había sido. La oí reír alegremente y me contagio porque no sabía que debía sentir; entonces se volvió hacia mí con sus bellos ojos rojos, de las tantas pequeñas cosas que hacían que me gustara, aun si no la amaba; y sin parar de sonreír había empezado a hablar otra vez _"Sabía que dirías algo así"_ se detuvo como reflexionando sus palabras, sin perder la expresión de que no pensaba en nada, y añadió _"¿Podemos tener una cita?"_ y una vez más me dejó sin ideas; así que respondí lo que pensé que venía mejor.

"_Claro"_ de primeras, como si no estuviera respondiendo a nada, y luego un _"Me encantaría" cuando_ sentí que hacía falta decir un poco más.

Terminar siendo pareja se redujo a otra pregunta de su parte y una contestación igual de poco pensada que la primera que le había dado. Nada raro, nada avanzado, nada concienzudo o excitante por su parte; pero no me disgustaba, ni me desagradaba… ni me interesaba.

Ella debe saber algo, siempre fue más intuitiva de lo que parecía, siempre había demostrado ser algo más inteligente y responsable, aunque no madura, de lo que me hacía pensar. Tal vez siente lo mismo que yo, tal vez cree que a mí me importa demasiado o quizá a ella le importa muy poco como para hacer algo al respecto.

Cumple con el estándar de una buena novia. Pasa tiempo conmigo, me cuenta sobre su día y escucha lo que sea que yo tenga por decir, demuestra algunos celos tontos con mis compañeras que nos avergüenzan un poco a todas y últimamente duerme sobre mí, abrazada como un chimpancé de aquellos documentales de la selva, o quizá como hacía con su madre cuando era niña. No me atrevo a preguntárselo porque temo que la respuesta la obligue a preguntar sobre la mía, y aun no quiero hablar de eso, no con ella.

No está bien, pero tampoco parece estar mal, y por lo tanto seguramente empeorara. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo estar con ella sin decirle que no creo que debamos salir? ¿Cuánto puedo esperar antes de buscar la manera más suave de romper con alguien sin quedar enemistadas? No es que desee seguir junto a ella una vez que se acabe, solo que me cae bien, es divertida, tan solo… no la amo.

La idea se repite una y otra vez y se torna difícil de ignorar. _"No amo a Atsuko kagari"_ murmuro para mis adentros, a medias, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra correctamente y de modo que ella, pese a estar pegada a mí, no puede escucharme. Pronunciar las palabras es tan liberador como confesar una verdad, aunque solo sea para mí misma.

Debería terminar con todo pronto, en un instante, ya mismo, justo ahora. Un segundo más será tarde y aun así valdrá la pena. Confesaré que me agrada, que me gusta, que es divertida e interesante y valiente y seguramente una novia genial, pero que no quiero ser yo quien reciba ese amor. Tal vez sea demasiado duro, tal vez llore y yo deba consolarla o deba alejarme o deba enfrentarme a cualquier consecuencia de soltar lo que pienso; y nada de eso será malo, nada será fatal y más pronto que tarde las cosas volverán a estar bien y ella superara el romance con sabor a tontería que pienso que desde hace mucho lleva dejando ir.

No es para tanto cuando se considera a fondo, de hecho no es nada ni tiene porque ser nada. Pasa todo el tiempo, las cosas no son para siempre y eso no es malo. Encontrará a alguien más, yo encontrare a alguien más y lo amaremos mucho más de lo que nunca pensamos que pudiéramos hacerlo y el recuerdo de que una vez fuimos, o ella fue al menos, más que buenas amigas será poco doloroso.

Su cuerpo se remueve sobre mí, traga su propio aliento un par de veces y me aferra con más fuerza. Aún no está despierta pero lo estará pronto, justo a tiempo para hablar y separarnos al tomar la siguiente clase. Nada más que unas cortas y concisas palabras que lo resuelvan todo, y después tendremos algo de tiempo en soledad para pensar en lo que sea que haga falta pensar en situaciones así. Sus labios se abren y cierran.

–_Diana…–_ Empieza masticando las vocales entre sueños, extendiendo mi nombre hasta que pierde significado_– Te amo–_ y arroja un bostezo sobre mí.

Me quedo quieta, sin palabras, con uno de mis brazos abrazándola y el otro acariciando su cabello. El cielo ya no está nublado, sino tormentoso y pronto crujirá sobre nosotras, pero aún hay algo de tiempo, aunque sea un poco más, aunque sean solo segundos para que ella siga durmiendo, soñando algo agradable, y yo me mantenga en acompañada soledad; pensando cosas densas y terribles y en el pesado disfraz en que se ha convertido todo. _"Siempre es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse" _susurro al aire, lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuché pero ella aun duerme y sonríe.

Su lindo cabello se desliza entre mis dedos. El tacto suave de su aliento contra mi cuello calienta la piel de un modo extraño, la suavidad de su cuerpo contra mí se reciente con cada respiración y un extraño murmullo sin sentido huye de sus labios. No me desagrada, no me disgusta, no la amo. Pero tal vez… con un poco de tiempo, con una pizca de esfuerzo y consideración, tal vez…

Me está mirando con aquellos enormes ojos rojos.

–_Yo también te amo, Akko_

* * *

**Intenté escribir algo para navidad, una tontería sobre un muérdago. Aun pienso publicarlo, si es que termino para año nuevo, pero advierto de antemano que tampoco es un texto que valga mucho la pena leer. **

**Como sea.**

**Esta historia fue cosa de un par de horas así que lamento la baja calidad y esa clase de cosas.**

**Espero sus reviews. **

**Bye, Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La noche después de una pesadilla.**

Gritó por un instante, justo en medio del segundo en que la dolorosa contracción de su abdomen la obligaba a sentarse en la cama; luego cubrió su propia boca con la palma de la mano y se silenció, antes siquiera de entender lo ocurrido.

Tan solo había sido una pesadilla, una especialmente tonta en retrospectiva pero lo bastante aterradora como para hacerle gritar. Aun así le parecía que la noche era más negra y el aire más frío, esa sensación de inseguridad que seguiría mordiéndole los talones mucho después de despertar, siempre era así tras un mal sueño. El instinto de supervivencia había saltado primero, listo para pedir ayuda, preparado para escapar del peligro; e inmediatamente después la vergüenza había aparecido dentro de ella y había conseguido acallar las ganas de vivir.

El orgullo lo era todo y la vergüenza siempre estaba ahí para recordárselo. Ya estaba demasiado mayor para no saber lidiar con una pesadilla, ya había dormido en medio de la completa oscuridad los bastantes años como para todavía temerle, ya era lo suficientemente grande como para saber que no había nada entre las sombras; Pero estaba asustada. La vergüenza era la única barrera que la separaba de ser una niña corriendo entre lágrimas a buscar a su madre, eso y que ella se encontraba muy lejos de la academia.

Hannah, una joven esbelta y pelirroja, no podía decir mucho de sí misma. No era la más inteligente, aunque tampoco era tonta, ni la más hermosa o disciplinada, aunque tampoco era fea o perezosa, pero se sentía orgullosa de sus formas. Podía destacar en eso, sabía lidiar con la vida sin dejar ver cómo esta le afectaba, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo; y no permitirá que una pesadilla destruyera sus nervios, mucho menos frente a alguien más.

Una mano tocó su hombro con suavidad, apenas un rose, pero requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mojar la cama. Todavía cubriéndose los labios solo logro convertir el grito en un gemido mudo. Fracasó tratando de distinguir algo entre la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, temerosa aun, repitiéndose a sí misma que no había sido nada, intentando convencerse de una seguridad que cada vez le parecía más lejana.

–_Hannah_– Escuchó pronunciar y todos sus miedos retornaron a su estado natural, a la vergüenza que la separaba de una infantilidad absurda.

– _¿Diana?_ – Preguntó, intentando hallarla con los dedos.

– _¿Estás bien? Te escuche gritar_– Siguió mientras ella encontraba su mano y la sostenía entre las suyas, como si pudiera ver a través de las densas tinieblas.

–_S-sí, fue solo… me pareció que escuche algo, eso es todo_– Contestó intentando excusarse, ligeramente orgullosa de su pudor y su capacidad para justificar la situación sin confesar sus debilidades.

Diana Cavendish. Aun sin verle pedía imaginar los grandes ojos azules, muy abiertos para ver mejor, y la perfecta melena rubia balanceándose al ritmo de su respiración; incluso la expresión preocupada y la sonrisa médica le parecían estar ahí. Siempre conseguía hacerla sentir algo más nerviosa. Le horrorizaba la idea de avergonzarse a sí misma frente a ella.

–_Debió ser solo una pesadilla pero realmente estás tensa, tu mano tiembla mucho. Casi me sorprende que Bárbara no haya despertado_– Entonces Hannah notó lo fuerte que estaba sosteniendo a la rubia y se sintió sonrojar hasta los hombros.

Una humillación admitida es doblemente humillación, ¿Pero cómo podía negar ahora que había tenido una pesadilla? Todo era una sencilla cadena de sucesos, el deseo de evitar una vergüenza que la arrojaba dentro de otra más profunda y, aun cuando parecía no importarle en absoluto a Diana, a ella le importaba.

Demasiadas emociones quizá, o la situación en si era muy abrumadora, o su temor a la oscuridad era más difícil de superar que poderoso el deseo de hacerlo; pero no podía soltar la cálida mano que sostenía la suya. Tenían la misma edad y su sola presencia le hacía sentir como si fuera una niña pequeña. Eso no le molestaba casi nunca, no a menos que pensara en ello o alguien más lo notara. Por lo general podía lidiar con eso, se recordaba a sí misma como debía comportarse una dama, dominaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento; y de pronto no sabía cómo desprenderse de una mano en la oscuridad.

– _¿Te sientes bien?_ – Empezó Diana una vez más, sentándose en la cama y colocando cuidadosamente su mano libre sobre la espalda de la pelirroja– _¿Quieres que encienda la luz?_

–_No_– Gritó en un murmullo, sobresaltando un poco a su compañera. El sonido era una cosa y la luz otra completamente distinta. Barbara podría ignorar a un dragón arrancando el muro de la habitación, pero el primer rayo del sol bastaría para evitar que pudiera dormir; y darle explicaciones a ella sería muy diferente_– No creo que haga falta_.

–_Entiendo_– Concedió Cavendish susurrándole al oído, abrazando más cálidamente de algún modo, más tranquilizadora– _¿Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche?_

El recuerdo era demasiado lejano y estaba enterrado en la parte de su vida que ella misma, pese a su edad actual, nombraba "juventud". Dormir en cama de sus padres era cosa del pasado y aun así conseguía abochornarla recordarse a sí misma ahí, como una pequeña temerosa buscando consuelo. Ya era demasiado mayor para ese ofrecimiento, ya debería poder lidiar con esta situación; y sin embargo, aún no encontraba el valor para soltar la mano de la rubia.

Su pijama le parecía más suave y cálida que la propia, su piel más tersa y su voz más clara. No lo admitiría jamás pero por lo general intentaba imitarla. Era un ejemplo particularmente bueno de lo que le gustaría ser, casi perfecto, pero no se imaginaba a si misma tan poco orgullosa de sus propias habilidades. No entendía demasiado bien a Diana, algunas veces intentaba lucirse, otras muchas no le daba la bastante importancia a lo que hacía, la mayor parte del tiempo tan solo parecía que se preocupaba demasiado por los demás. Pese a todo le agradaba mucho.

Si su otra compañera de habitación le hubiera ofrecido algo parecido no habría dudado ni por un instante que se trataba de una burla, no por maldad sino porque así era ella; en cambio con Diana le costa distinguirlo, le costaba dudar del tono con el que arrojaba las palabras. Sincero, amable, como tratando con una niña más joven que ella; pero lo que decía no dejaba de sonar tonto.

–_No es necesario que lo hagas, no me gustaría molestarte_– Contestó sin pensar sus palabras y el ardor en sus mejillas se intensifico al oírse a sí misma. Esa era otra de sus rarezas, la manera en que podía distraerla solo con hablarle.

–_No me molestaría, aunque entiendo que prefieras dormir sola. Supongo que las pesadillas pasan pronto_– No se movió, esperando aún a que Hannah liberara su mano. Le parecía entenderla.

Conocía bien a sus mejores amigas y de la pelirroja lo más característico siempre había sido su orgullo, su incapacidad para pedir ayuda u ofrecer una disculpa. Le agradaba su personalidad independiente pero aun así quería ayudarla, y la espera era su método. La paciencia hacía falta para tratar con ella, el interpretar algunas señales como la fuerza con que apretaba su mano y el modo en que se recargaba contra su pecho. Estaba dispuesta a esperar.

–_No se lo dirás a nadie ¿Verdad?_ – Preguntó Hannah, hundiéndose entre los brazos de Diana como si se dejara caer y sintiéndose una absoluta tonta.

– _¿Qué cosa?_ – Contestó terminando de cerrar el abrazo aun sin soltar su mano.

–_Que tuve una pesadilla y tuviste que quedarte conmigo_– Respondió susurrando avergonzada, rendida, sintiéndose completamente decepcionada de sí misma.

–_No te preocupes, aunque no deberías avergonzarte. Todos tienen alguna de vez en cuando_– La normalidad era una técnica simple y funcional, hacerle ver que su problema no era tan grande, decirle que una rareza era más bien común. Tan solo deseaba hacerla sentir mejor. – _hablar de eso podría ayudarte ¿Quieres contarme que soñaste?_

–_Creo… creo que no hace falta. Solo fue una tontería_– Susurró Hannah intentando quitarle importancia, sintiéndose aún más tonta por el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho gritar.

–_De acuerdo_– Murmuró contra su oreja una vez más– _voy a recostarme._

Permitió algunos segundos para que se comprendiera su mensaje, luego comenzó a reclinarse lentamente. La cama resultaba algo demasiado suave para su gusto y el movimiento, sin dejar de abrazar a Hannah que todavía aferraba su mano, bastante complicado; pero aun así encontraba cómodo el lecho. No pensaba forzarla a hablar aunque le parecía que comentar lo soñado podía ayudarle, sin mencionar la curiosidad que sentía. La educación la obligaba a no insistir.

Para la pelirroja la situación sencillamente era difícil. El miedo se había esfumado hacía un rato, sustituido íntegramente por un nerviosismo extraño. Seguía sintiéndose incapaz de soltarle la mano aunque Diana estuviera abrazándole y recostada junto a ella. El rostro le ardía de solo imaginar la situación y le hacía agradecer la oscuridad. Estar junto a ella, intuyendo su gesto calmado frente al suyo avergonzado, olfateando el perfume a vainilla que su cabello desprendía. Estaba a un único movimiento de abrazarla también y lograr la pose que cada vez le parecía más atractiva en su imaginación. No le gustaba aceptarlo, aunque no encontrara manera ni razón para negarlo, pero realmente su compañía le reconfortaba.

El latir de su corazón, profundo y lejano, el calor de su abrazo, la suavidad de los susurros sordos que su aliento encajaba contra su oreja sin darse cuenta. Inesperadamente agradable para sentirse tan humillada.

–_Diana, te quiero_– Soltó sin desearlo, engañada una vez más por el agradable sentimiento difuso que la otra le impulsaba.

– _¿Qué?_ – Preguntó acercándola un poco más, abrazando con más firmeza su cuerpo contra el suyo.

–_Soñé que un ave enrome me perseguía y por más que intentaba escapar seguía apareciendo detrás de mí. Creo que era un pelicano_– Se apresuró a contestar enterrando el rostro contra el pecho de su compañera.

El corazón de Diana se agitó con una ahogada risa infantil, una burla raramente amable. No podía evitar el gesto pero parecía reírse de la situación y no de la soñadora. Abrazó con más fuerza a la pelirroja, comprensiva y amable, quizá demasiado; mientras que ella solo mantenía su posición. Sonrojada, apretando la mano de su compañera fuertemente, algo más arrepentida de sus palabras, de la manera en que Diana conseguía distraer a su orgullo y su vergüenza. La noche era un poco más cálida y confortante junto a ella, más de lo que se hacía mala con las pesadillas.

–_Hannah_– La escuchó pronunciar calmadamente – _Yo también te quiero_.

Finalmente soltó su mano y correspondió al abrazo que tanto deseaba.

* * *

**Los saluda algún autor con tendencias ManiacoDepresivas.**

**Esté texto lleva un rato por ahí, y francamente lo había olvidado, pero al retomarlo y ver que no faltaba mucho para dejarlo ir, me encontré con algo extraño.**

**No tenía titulo.**

**Cuando joven, a menudo me buscaba un titulo y a partir de ahí escupía una historia, luego comencé a tomar fragmentos y a teclear cuentos sin fin porque solo me interesaba llegar al punto medio. Por cierto, para cualquier escritor, piensa en el final antes que el principio o el intermedio; es decir: Haz lo que digo, no lo que hago.**

**Como sea, al final tuve que inventar un titulo y clavar un par de lineas para tratar de darle sentido.**

**Se despide su, decididamente no ManiacoDepresivo sino DepresivoManiaco, autor.**

**Pd: Temo que este comentario final, siempre los escribo justo antes de publicar, sea demasiado influenciado por la música de fondo (Dark Jazz), que siempre me empuja un poco a la ironía, y usaba para leer otra cosa cuando recordé que hoy era sábado.**


End file.
